Darkest Light
by kistenbabe
Summary: The Lestranges save and adopt Harry Potter from his abusive relatives. Voldie finds out, but doesn't kill anyone; LV becomes Tom Riddle again. Set after Harry's fifth year, so Sirius is dead...or so you think.. Sane!Voldemort&Bellatrix Dark!Harry Friendly!Draco There will be torture and minor character death
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bellatrix and Rodolphus LeStrange save Harry Potter from his highly abusive relatives when their nephew Draco Malfoy runs in and tells them he got a letter from Harry, who is going to die if he isn't saved soon. The LeStrange Family ends up adopting Harry as theirs. The Dark Lord finds out and doesn't actually kill Harry; instead, Voldemort changes and becomes Tom Riddle once more. Set after Harry's fifth year, so Sirius is dead…or so you think. Eventual Harry/Tom Riddle.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story. Dang!**

**Pairing: Eventual HarryPotter/TomRiddle, Rabastan/Rodolphus, Bellatrix/? maybe more? depends on you guys**

**A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm back! AND with a brand new story! Crazy right!? I haven't even finished **_**New Leaf **_**yet, but I'm already writing another story. I must be nuts. I hope you guys end up liking this just as much as my other Harry Potter story. This story will contain rape and the aftermath of such a terrible event; torture will be had as well. It will have Dark!Harry and Sane!TomRiddle. Nice!Draco and Sane!Bellatrix too! Ummm….I think that's all I'm going to tell you guys for now other than this story has been circling around in my head for months now and I am finally getting it down on my new laptop. SO, let's begin lovelies!**

**bold- letters/newspapers **_::thoughts:: _**spells** _flashbacks_

—_**HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—**_

_**The Darkest Light- Chapter One—Letter from Harry**_

**To Whomever This May Concern,**

** I know this will reach someone of magical nature, I made sure my owl knew to take it to someone in the Magical World not the Muggles. My owl****'s name is Hedwig. I hope you take care of the old gal, she's my first real friend, pathetic I know. You are probably wondering who this is, although the owl should have given it away. I am Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, The Savior, The Light's Bitch. That last one probably threw you for a loop, huh? Well, you see, I don't trust nor do I like the Light anymore. They aren't what they seem to be. They aren't fighting for the best of everyone, they are just wanting to make things better for Light Wizards, but what in the hell is a Light Wizard? I don't even know! And I'm supposedly the most Light Wizard besides Dumblefuck! Really?! I don't think so. You should hopefully not be a Light Wizard, cause then you will go to him and then I will be doubly dead. But like I said, I would be **_**doubly **_**dead, meaning I'm already dead. And I am. Dead that is. I don't think I have much time left actually. Whoever this got to, I want you to take it to Gringotts because this letter will also serve as my will. I, Harry James Potter, of sound mind and questionable body do bequeath all that I own to the own that carries this letter. So, there you go. Please, do something good with whatever little bit of money you get. By good, I mean go help Voldemort (and yes, I can write and say his name). He's the only one who was fighting for us to be protected. He's kinda crazy now but maybe there is a way for him to gain his sanity back, because his ideas were brilliant when he was sane. Well, it looks like I have less time than I thought. So, last thoughts. Jeesh, this is hard. Help Voldemort. And make sure my body is found; I'm at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Make sure everyone knows that Dumbledore is the reason I am dead. He sent me to my Muggle relatives even when he knew they were abusive. He made me come back here over and over again even when I begged to stay at Hogwarts over the summer. Please, for the Magical World's sake, take my money from Gringotts and help Voldemort's campaign! I beg you to follow this dying man's wish! Thank you, whoever you are, wherever you are…**

**Dead Man Writing, **

**Harry James Potter **

—_**HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—**_

"What is that sound?" Draco Malfoy mumbles to himself. He looks to his window at Malfoy Manor to see if that is where the tapping sound is coming from. And it is. An owl, a snowy white owl, is outside with a letter tied to its claw. He gets up, curious to see why the owner of the owl sent him a letter; he knows that its the Savior's owl outside, just not why it is outside his window. He opens the window to have the owl swoop in and land on his shoulder. It begins nipping at his hair, almost affectionately, while he takes the letter.

Once he reads the entire letter, he lets it slip from his fingers to fall to the floor. ::Potter is dying? He's abused? Why would Dumbledore do that to his weapon? Why let Ha—Potter go through that? It just makes no sense! I'm already on Voldemort's side, even if he is crazy so I don't need his money….Speaking of, why does he think he only has a little bit? He's heir to the Potter fortune and most likely the Black fortune if his godfather willed it to him. He's probably almost as rich as us Malfoys. I don't like Potter, but…I can't let this happen to him. I have to help him somehow. I can't tell Sev and probably not Father or Mother. So who can help Ha—Potter?:: Draco stares at the ground, thinking hard about who to go to for help. He picks up the letter, turning it over and over hoping that something pops into his mind.

"AHA! I know who might help!" With that, Draco and Hedwig disapparate. They appear in the Green Sitting Room at Lestrange Manor. They startled Bellatrix and Rodolphus, who had been in the middle of an argument.

"I don't give a damn what you think Bella! He's my brother and if I want to fuck him and he wants me to fuck him then I will! What do you care, you psychotic bitch!" Rodolphus yells at his wife, one he didn't want to marry but was forced into it. The crack of Draco entering causes the two to jump away from each other.

"Draco! My nephew! How sweeeeet of you to drop by!" Bella cries out in happiness, although there is a flicker of some twisted emotion deep in her eyes.

"I hope you didn't hear that Draco. We didn't know you were dropping by." Rodolphus drawls.

"Yes Uncle, I did hear your…discussion. That's not why I am here though. I am here because of this." Draco holds out the letter. Bella snatches it from him and reads through it, her dark eyebrows drawing together.

"The Chosen One…is abused? Only our Lord can touch him! How dare they! Filthy, bastard Muggles!"

"Give me that" Rod takes the letter to see what his wife is talking about. "Is this a real letter? How do you know that it's not a prank? Or a trap for you or one of our Lord's Death Eaters?"

"Trust me Uncle, it's real. It even has..it even has some of his blood on it. It's the real thing. I just know it is. You two have to help him. Please! I don't ask you two for much, but this is something that I'm willing to beg for. Just think! You two could be responsible for picking up the Boy-Who-Lived for our Lord."

"Yes….yes! YES! Oh my nephew! My smart, smart nephew! Yes, we will go 'save' the boy and our Lord will reward us for bring the child to him. Oh yes! Yes yes yes!" Bella says excitedly, overjoyed at being able to serve her Lord; again, there is a twisted, insane look in her eyes. Draco sees it and starts to wonder about when Bella became crazy. He knows that she was sane in her Hogwarts years, well, until the end of her seventh year. ::I wonder what happened to Aunt Bella….::

"Mind if I tag along? I heard about what's going on and no child, not even Harry bloody Potter, deserves to live in conditions like that." Rabastan Lestrange asks from behind Draco. He came in almost at the same time as Draco, but was content to listen to the situation.

"Yes Bastan. You may come." Rod tells his younger brother and lover. Yes, it seems wrong, but it isn't really. It's frowned upon by the Light Wizards because they don't want to understand the Old Ways. And sleeping with your brother is something that happened when the Old Ways were practiced.

"No! I don't want him to come!" Bella shouts.

"Too bad, sister mine. I'm going with you." He answers her, eyes hard.

"Fine! Stay out of my way!" She apparates away in a huff. Rod rolls his eyes and follows after his wife. Bastan takes the letter and looks at where he is going before he too disappears.

"I hope they get to him in time." Draco whispers out loud. Hedwig lets out a sad hoot and nudges his cheek to try and make him feel better.

—_**HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—**_

The Lestranges appear on the street of a Muggle neighborhood, where every house looks the exact same. They all have neat, cut front lawns with flowers in the flower beds by the house; the houses are all two stories with the same number of windows, in the exact same places. Bastan snorts at the Muggles for being unoriginal and Rod just nods in agreement. Bella skips down the street until she reaches the mailbox that says 'Dursleys' on it. She goes up the walkway and then proceeds to bang her fist loudly on the door.

"I don't care who it is! I'm going to sit down and finally have a meal without that _FREAK _contaminating it!" They all hear a man yell from inside the house. Rod frowns and Bella scowls, both wanting to know who they mean by freak; Bastan has a pretty good idea who the man means when he says freak. Bella pulls out her wand and casts wards around the house so that the other Muggles can't see the house nor hear any sounds coming from it. Rod gives a vicious grin.

"**Bombarda****!**" Bastan cries out, blowing the door to pieces. A horse-faced woman stares at them in shock from the doorway to the kitchen.

"What the bloody hell? Pet!" The same man yells out again. This time, he also comes to see what is wrong. When he gets a good look at the clothes the Lestranges are wearing, he sneers at them. "What are you doing here? The older freak said that he's on summer break and that he's not to leave the house."

"Well, you see…we aren't with the 'older freak', as you called him. WE are with the Dark Lord and have come to take the boy." Rod drawls.

"Well you can't have him! I'm getting paid good money to keep him here. He's to stay here." The fat, whale-like man says.

"Disgusting Muggle! Tell me! Where is he? Where is Harry Potter?! Where is my Lord's enemy?" Bella shrieks. The whale-man says nothing, but the horse-woman's eyes dart to the small cupboard under the stairs. Bastan sucks in a breath. _::They don't…leave him in there..do they?::_ He thinks to himself.

Rod stares in horror at the cupboard. He, unconsciously, starts walking towards the small door, reaching out a hand to open it. It creaks ominously as it slowly opens. Inside the tiny space is a bare lightbulb on a string, with a few shelves on two of the walls and a small cot on the floor. And on the cot lies a boy that looks no more than twelve in size. He bleeds from several wounds all over his body and is curled up in the fetal position; the worst wound on him is a word carved into his back that says 'freak'. His mop of unmanageable looking raven hair givens him away as the one they are searching for. He does not move when Rod turns the light on.

"What did you do to him!? He is for our Lord to punish and hurt, not you. Filthy, dirty, disgusting Muggles!" Bella yells, very very angry.

Rod levitates the boy out of the cupboard very slowly, making sure not to aggravate the boy's wounds. As soon as he clears the door, Rod pulls him into his arms. He stares at the boy who is passed out, probably from too much pain and blood lose. He feels a rage take over him, one of which he has never felt the likes before; he wants to burn these Muggles. Burn them until there is absolutely nothing left of them that could even remotely identify them. He looks up and meets Bella's gray eyes, eyes that he can see the insanity twisting in; but, like Draco had earlier, he notices something wrong with the insanity that swirls in their depths. He shakes it off for now and nods to Bella and Bastan before he apparates away.

"This should be fun." Bastan says with a malicious grin on his face. Bella, for once, agrees with her brother-in-law and cannot wait to torture these nasty Muggles!

"**Crucio!**" Bella throws out first to let them have a taste of what they did to her Lord's sworn enemy, one that only He may touch. The two adults drop to the floor, screaming their heads off in pain. Their screams bring in a boy who is the Chosen One's age, but at least five times as fat; he's positively huge!

"**Excorio desuper corupus**!" Bastan shouts out, wanting to contribute to the torture. The skin starts to slowly peel off of the bodies of the Muggles, exposing their muscles, tendons, veins, and arteries.

"**Sceptumsempra**!" Bella shouts out; a dear friend had invented it and shared it with the other Death Eaters for instances such as this. However, only the Half-Blood Prince knows the reversal spell for it. The curse hits the boy in the leg, causing blood to spurt out and splatter the walls and his parents. He wails in pain and thrashes to get away from the two.

"Not so fast. **Immobulus**! **Incarcerous**!" The wizard cries, trapping the adults in ropes and freezing the boy, although that doesn't stop the blood from flowing out of his leg at an alarming rate.

"We can't have you icky Muggles dying just yet, no we can't. "**Non deficiatis!****Conscius ne quid res remanere**!"

"Now, how about you two. What to do, what to do. Ah, I know. **Confringite ossa!**"

None of the Dursleys had ever felt this kind of pain before. They are all trying desperately to get away from the freaks, but find that they can't. They try to beg for mercy, but find that they can't make a sound. And the day had started out so well for them….

"Do you understand now, filthy Muggles? Do you understand why you do not touch what is our Lord's? Do you think your nephew felt like this when you hurt him? Tell me what you did!" Bella stops the silencing spell so that they can speak, or try to anyway.

"Wha—what d-d-do you me-e-an? We-e di-did wh-wha-what the o-old fr-fr-fre-freak told us t-t-to do." The horse-woman stutters out. Bella hisses in anger and sends a stinging hex at her.

"Enough! Bella, check their minds. We are done here." Bastan turns around and begins to set fire to the house.

"**LEGILIMENS**!" Bella shrieks triumphantly; she loves tearing through minds, destroying everything in her proverbial path. She gets sucked into a memory almost right off the bat.

_"Freak! I told you to make sure not to burn the bacon! How dare you!? I take you into my home, feed you, clothe you, give you a bedroom and this is how you repay our generosity!? I'm going to make sure you don't do this ever again." Vernon shouts at the small five year old boy, who shrinks back in fear of his gigantic uncle._

_"I-I'm so sorry Uncle Vernon! I didn't mean to!" Harry cries out, but his words fall on deaf ears. _

_ Vernon picks up the still burning red hot pan the bacon was frying in, grabs the boy, and presses it against the boy__'s arm. Harry screams and fights to get away from the iron grip and burning pan. The scent of burning flesh floats around them, causing Harry to almost pass out. After three minutes, the pan is lifted. There is a third-degree burn on Harry's arm where the pan was. He cries quietly in pain._

_"That oughta teach ya freak!" Vernon spits on Harry and leaves. Harry walks to the cupboard and goes inside, desperately wishing that someone would come save him._

Bella comes out of the memory, seething with white hot rage. She trashes the man's mind as she looks for what she wants. When she's done with him, he is nothing but a twitching mass on the ground; she moves on to the horse-woman and finally the smaller whale-man. She is completely pissed off when she's done ripping apart their minds.

"Bella? You done yet?"

"Yes. I am. We have some talking to do." She answers, a moment of clarity as she speaks. Then, it is swept up in the madness that is starting to seem unnatural. He nods and they apparate away. The house of 4 Privet Drive is engulfed in flames and by the time the wards fall, the occupants are ash, the house is almost burned down, and the ones who did it are sitting comfortably at home about to have a serious discussion.

"Well? What did you find out?" Draco asks when he sees everyone come into the Green Sitting Room he has been waiting in.

"Draco, sweeeeet nephew….We have much to talk about." His deranged aunt answers. He gulps audibly, terrified of what he is about to find out.

—_**HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—**_

**A/N: Okay, so that was the first chapter of this new story. What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me in my sleep for writing this piece of trash? (By the way, I am that writer who thinks they write utter shit even when people tell me it's good; it's just a self-esteem issue that I'm trying to work on) If there are any pairings you guys want, let me know! I want to write something that you guys will like and want to read. So please, tell me what you might like to see. Anyway, thanks for reading darlings!**

**Translation: **** Non deficiatis!****Conscius ne quid res remanere!—Do not faint! Stay aware no matter what!**

**Excorio desuper corupus—Peel skin off body**

**Confringite ossa!—Shatter/break bones!**

**~Kistenbabe~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Bellatrix and Rodolphus LeStrange save Harry Potter from his highly abusive relatives when their nephew Draco Malfoy runs in and tells them he got a letter from Harry, who is going to die if he isn't saved soon. The LeStrange Family ends up adopting Harry as theirs. The Dark Lord finds out and doesn't actually kill Harry; instead, Voldemort changes and becomes Tom Riddle once more. Set after Harry's fifth year, so Sirius is dead…or so you think. Eventual Harry/Tom Riddle.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story. Dang!**

**Pairing: Eventual HarryPotter/TomRiddle, Rabastan/Rodolphus, Bellatrix/? maybe more? depends on you guys** (All pairings are put in Sub/Dom format, just to let you know)

_**A/N: SO this is the second chapter of this story. And I had so many people favorite, follow, and review the first chapter! You guys made me feel so special, like I can write something that isn't pure crap! Thank you all so much! It means a lot to me that people enjoy what I write, because I enjoy writing it and reading about how much you guys like it too! Warning—there is a smutty scene in here, with voyeurism. I need some more pairings for this story. I was already leaning towards Fred W./Draco M./George W., but after that I am clueless! I thought maybe in this story, Narcissa could be a good person and actually be with Lucius, but that leaves poor Sevvie by himself and he absolutely NEEDS a boyfriend-or-girlfriend to balance out his acerbic personality. I would like you guys to help me figure out who should be with who….OH MY GODDESS! I just had an idea..Severus Snape and Fenrir Greyback. Yes, yes I like this. I might have to go with this unless you guys give me a reason not to. And Bellatrix needs a person to be with, but not Sevvie since I feel like they wouldn't work well together; I am thinking of adding an Original Female Character, so she can be with Bella, but I need your opinion! Ok, now I'm just babbling. You guys are here for the story, not this long ass note. So, without further language posturing, let's begin lovelies! **_

**bold- letters/newspapers **_::thoughts:: _**spells** _flashbacks_

—_**HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—**_

_**Darkest Light- Chapter Two— Revelations and Reassurances **_

"Okay Auntie, what do we have to talk about?" Draco asks his Aunt Bella, upset at not seeing the boy he sent them to save. "Where is Po—Harry, at? Is he ok? You didn't put him in the dungeon did you? He wants our help, and that is not helpful."

"Draco! He is in the upstairs Green Bedroom. He needs rest and a Healer. Bastan, who do you think we can trust enough to help us right now?" Rodolphus asks his brother-slash-lover.

"Hmm….I'd suggest Cissa as his healer and… Severus is the only Potions Master that I trust. But, can he be trusted with our secrets? We know he was suspected of being a traitor when our Lord was..vanquished that night."

"Bring them both here. We will make them take an Unbreakable Vow." Bellatrix tells her family, sane and stern. The brothers stand and apparate away to get the aforementioned people to their home.

"Aunt Bella? Are you..alright?" Draco asks concerned for his Aunt, who seems to be going back and forth between sanity and insanity.

"I'm fine..for now."

"Ummm—"

His sentence is interrupted as Rod apparates back into the sitting room, Severus Snape's arm in his iron grasp. Severus sneers as he sees Bella and nods at Draco, his godson. His lanky, greasy hair falls into his eyes as he looks down at the hand still on his arm; his yellowed teeth are bared in a snarl when the hand doesn't remove itself from his person at his withering glare. He snaps his eyes back up when Rod shakes him to get his attention.

"Well Bellatrix? What is the reason you sent your..husband to my residence to kidnap me when I was finishing a potion for our returned Lord?" His deep voice drawls in impatience.

"Don't take that tone with me traitor!" Bella screams at him. "I brought you here because I wished it! The reason is to help our Lord!"

"Actually Bella, what we are going to do will not help our Lord. Besides, you were the one who wanted to bring Severus and Cissa in on this." Rod reminds his wife, who is suspiciously looking insane again.

"NEVER! I would never do anything that could hurt our Lord! Never!"

"Auntie, you did. You asked for them to be brought here to help us with—" Draco starts to remind his Aunt, but is interrupted by the sound of Bastan and Narcissa apparating into the room.

"Draco! A Malfoy does not run off from home without first telling his Mother or Father of where he is going. Oh Dragon, I was so scared!" Cissa's ice exterior breaks as the concern for her son pushes to the surface. She glides over to him to wrap him in her pale arms, happy that he is safe.

"I'm sorry Mother, but I had to. You will understand in a minute, hopefully."

"Cissa. So glad you could make it. Please, sit down everyone. We have much to discuss." Bella calmly says, sanity back again for who knows how long. Cissa narrows her eyes at the behavior and tone of her sister, but does as told. Cissa and Draco sit on a love seat together, while Rod sits in a huge, comfy armchair with his brother draped across his lap; Bella sits on another, smaller armchair that faces everyone else. Severus stands behind Cissa and Draco, broodingly as ever.

"So Bellatrix, what was the dire situation that required my presence here?" Sev drawls.

"Severus, please, sit down. You will be in for quite a shock. You see, the Boy-Who-Lived is asleep in one of our guest rooms. He has been beaten and raped and horribly abused at his old residency. His uncle did horrid things to him as a child, things that make myself cringe. He..he r-raped the child, starting at age eight. He sleeps and, for all intents and purposes, lives in a tiny cupboard under the stairs. He is 'punished' when he does something that isn't done perfectly and the punishment is usually a beating or, if sever enough in his relatives' eyes, raped. He has been through more in his fifteen years of life than most average people. I want to-to help him. He is but a child. I do not even think he wants to fight. He looks…dead, emotionally and mentally, if not physically as well! I want you, Cissa and Severus, to help heal him. To make the poor boy better. You will not leave this room until you swear an Unbreakable Vow to never speak of what was told in this room to anyone other than its occupants and to never harm the boy ever again." Bella's chest heaves as she thinks of some of the terrible things she witnessed in the whale-man's mind.

"I, Narcissa Isobel Malfoy nee Black, swear to never harm Harry James Potter, either intentionally or unintentionally, with my words, actions, or thoughts. I swear to never speak of what I was told on this day to anyone other than Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolpus Lestrange, and Rabastan Lestrange unless given express consent to do so by Harry James Potter. So mote it be." 

"So mote it be." Bastan says, sealing the bond she just made. Everyone turns and looks at Severus expectantly.

"I, Severus Tobias Prince-Snape, swear to never harm Harry James Potter, either intentionally or unintentionally, with my words, actions, or thoughts. I swear to never speak of what I was told on this day to anyone other than Narcissa Malfoy, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolpus Lestrange, and Rabastan Lestrange unless given express consent to do so by Harry James Potter. So mote it be"

"So mote it be." Rod intones, sealing his bond.

"Good, now where exactly is the boy? It sounds like we will need to start healing him right away." Cissa stands and exits the room, Draco, Bella, and Severus following them. The Lestrange brothers look at one another, then run off to their office to plot the downfall of Harry's so called 'friends'.

—_**HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—**_

_**Harry's POV**_

I wake up slowly and feeling like utter shit. My head is pounding and my back throbs in pain. I sit up carefully and look around the room I am in; I know I'm not at the Dursley's house because they would never let a freak in such a nice room as this. The bed I lay in has dark mahogany wood for the frame and pale gray sheets on it; the walls are a dark green, with silver accents on them. There is a large fireplace where a monstrous fire roars behind the grate in front of it. Two armchairs, a couch, and a low coffee table make up the rest of the furniture. There are three doors in here and two are open to show a large walk-in closet and a well-furnished bathroom.

I slip out of the comfortable bed and head to the only closed door. I ease it open carefully and silently, slipping through the small space between the door and frame; I don't open the door all the way so that anyone walking by will, hopefully, not notice that I have escaped the room. I pad down the thickly-carpeted hallway until I reach a giant window. I look outside to see the moon is almost full and high in the sky, meaning that it must be really late at night or really early morning. I turn away and freeze as I hear a sound coming from nearby; it sounds like someone moaning! They could be in trouble! I head towards the sound, Gryffindor bravery making me do something that could be potentially very stupid.

I near the room I heard the noise come from to see a door that was not closed all the way. I foolishly look into the room, expecting to see torture of some kind; I did not, however, expect this! I see a slender man riding another, bigger man's cock! I gasp, but it is covered by their moaning.

"FUCK! Rabastan! I can't—can't take it anymore. Please! Faster!" I hear the man I now recognize as Rodolphus Lestrange shout.

"Yes! Anything for you Rod!" The younger man, Rabastan Lestrange, cries out in return. _::Holy fuck! They're brothers and yet, Rabastan is riding his older brother's cock! The FUCK!? So, wait, does that mean…shit! I must be at either Malfoy Manor or Lestrange Manor! Those would be the only places they would be at. Fuck! What happened after I sent off that letter? I thought I was going to die. Guess I can't even die right….::_

I watch as Rodolphus pinches and twists his brother's nipples, making him arch and moan. His big hand reaches out and wraps around Rabastan's hard cock, slowly stroking down and up, causing lewd noises to spill from the man's throat. I can't seem to tear my eyes away; I look down as I feel myself twitch in my pants. _::Shit! I'm hard from watching these two fuck each other. That's not sick! But, damn, these men are hot! Wait, since when do I think men are hot Shouldn't I like, I dunno, breasts and stuff? Oh,who cares right now! I have two hot men having hot sex in front of me and I'm going to enjoy it, dammit! I am a teenager after all.::_

As I continue to watch the two, I massage myself through my trousers, moaning in delight; they are so caught up in each other that they don't hear me. I slip my hand down my pants, grasping my hot, hard flesh. I stroke myself as I watch Rabastan slide up and down his brother's fat cock.

"Fuck! Bast! I'm gonna—" Rodolphus shouts as he stills.

"YES! Fill me up, Rod. Yes!" Rabastan cries as he feels his brother shoot hot cum inside his arse; he climaxes as he watches his brother's face contort in pleasure.

I watch the two men as they both cum, cumming in my pants as well. Well crap, I have never had an orgasm quite like that. I lean against the door, but my weight must have been to heavy because the door flies open and I crash down onto the floor right in front of the brothers. _::Well, shit!::_

—_**HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—**_

_**A/N: So, there is the second chapter! Not as long this time, sorry guys. I was so happy when I saw how many people have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! You all make this much more fun to write, knowing that there are other people out there who like it! I didn't have a complete, in-depth talk of what will happen with Harry this chapter; that will come next chapter as will what Narcissa and Severus did for Harry. That little smutty bit at the end..yea, I have no idea where that came from; blame my Muse and the fact that I got little to no sleep last night. I hope this was as good as the first chapter! I do need pairings, so suggestions would be lovely! This was almost a filler chapter I think…I just couldn't get down what I wanted, so maybe that's why I had a (somewhat?) smut scene in here. Please, don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading darlings!**_

_**~Kistenbabe~ :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Bellatrix and Rodolphus LeStrange save Harry Potter from his highly abusive relatives when their nephew Draco Malfoy runs in and tells them he got a letter from Harry, who is going to die if he isn't saved soon. The LeStrange Family ends up adopting Harry as theirs. The Dark Lord finds out and doesn't actually kill Harry; instead, Voldemort changes and becomes Tom Riddle once more. Set after Harry's fifth year, so Sirius is dead…or so you think. Eventual Harry/Tom Riddle.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story. Dang!**

**Pairing: Eventual HarryPotter/TomRiddle, Rabastan/Rodolphus, Bellatrix/Luna maybe more? depends on you guys** (All pairings are put in Sub/Dom format, just to let you know)

_**A/N: So guys, new chapter. I hadn't gotten everything in last chapter that I wanted to. BUT, it will be in this chapter. Here you will find out why Bella is insane, what exactly has happened to Harry (some things will be discussed in depth in later chapters, but this will have the main things and why no one noticed all his scars), and a special appearance by our beloved Dark Lord! Yes, you heard me, Voldie will be making his debut appearance! Yay! But he is still a Dark Lord at this time, not sane yet. So, without further typing, let's begin lovelies!**_

**bold- letters/newspapers **_::thoughts:: _**spells** _flashbacks _~parseltongue~

—_**HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—**_

"What do we have here? A trespassing voyeur? Tisk, tisk Potter, don't you know better than to poke your nose where it doesn't belong?" Rodolphus scolds.

"I—I was ju-just….." Harry trails off at the heated look Rabastan throws over his shoulder.

"Now Rod, this is no way to treat our guest. If anything, we should have invited him to join us. And yes Harry, we knew you were there the whole time. I have a slight thing with voyeurism—I enjoy being watched. I'm glad it was you though, and not Bella; she would have us castrated before we had a chance to start!"

"Er, yea, well…I did-didn't mean to..intrude on your, er, private time?" Harry says, but it comes out as more of a question.

"Oh no Harry, you didn't intrude. In fact, you may join us if you want." Rod says, eyes shining in mirth.

"Er, no. I don't want to j-join you. I'm just going to….go." With that said, Harry turns and bolts out the door.

"I hope he doesn't think we are strange." The younger man says as he lays down next to his brother, eyes drooping in sleepiness.

"It's Lestrange, brother dear. How can you forget your own name?" Rod teases as he pulls the covers over their naked bodies.

"Shut the fuck up Rod. I'm tired." Bast snuggles closer to his brother. "I love you Rod. I don't know what I would do without you." His eyes close as he succumbs to sleep; Rod stares at him.

"I love you too Bast. I'd die without you here with me." He whispers before closing his eyes.

—_**HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—**_

"Good morning. How are you feeling Harry?" Narcissa asks as she walks into the nearly empty Family Dining Room. Said young man startles when he hears the question, his back had been turned to the door.

"I—I'm fine. But, er, why haven't you, well…tortured or killed me yet?" Harry asks hesitantly, worried that he is going to be cursed as soon as he lets his guard down.

"I would never do that Harry! It would go against my Vow I made and against my personal vow to never attack children. I helped to heal you last night, I would never do that and then torture you, which would undo what I spent hours fixing. No, Harry, you have no need to fear any of us in this Manor. We are all here to help you, to get you better." Her kind face and soft voice make Harry feel safe, but these are supposed to be his enemies; he can't change years of thinking in a few hours.

"You..you helped heal me?"

"Yes Harry. I am a certified Healer, although I don't need to work; I do keep busy though, healing our side during this war."

"I didn't know you were a Healer. I just..well..I just thought you were an air-headed pureblooded witch who just spent money frivolously and had parties all day." Harry says sheepishly, afraid she will be upset with him. Instead, she throws back her head and laughs.

"Oh Harry. There are some pureblood witches who do that, but I don't have parties all day and I don't spend money unless it's for something important, such as my son."

"Yes, Cissa spends all kinds of money on little Draco. Poor lad is so spoiled, it's no wonder he acts the way he does." Rabastan says as he walks in. Harry blushes seeing him and his brother walk in; Cissa narrows her eyes at the brothers, wondering what they did to the boy.

"I thought Mister Malfoy was the one who spoiled Draco?" Harry asks, confused; he always thought Draco was more of a Daddy's boy.

"Father does spoil me, as does Mother. Really, it's a win-win situation for me. How are you doing Harry?" Draco flounces into the room, cementing the idea that he is spoiled.

"Ugh, I'm fine Malfoy…Why do you care?" He wonders, on edge since they have always been rivals.

"Please, it's Draco. We are going to be best friends after all."

"Uhh…." Harry's voice just stops, overwhelmed with the whole situation.

"Look at that, Draco. You broke the Savior. Now who—" Rodolphus starts to joke but gets interrupted by a certain insane raven-haired woman.

"HARRY POTTER! In _**MY**_ house?! How did you get in here? My Lord will be so pleased that you are here!" She shouts in glee, her wand touching the Dark Mark on her left forearm.

"NO! Bella!" Cissa cries, trying to stop her deranged sister. But, it's too late; the call for her Lord went out, now they can do nothing but wait for him to come. They all know that trying to hide from the Dark Lord will only result in death.

A crack echoes in the room. Before them stands the Dark Lord Voldemort, Nagini wrapped around his shoulders. His pale, snake-like visage scares all in the room, causing them to bow so as to not look at his hideous face; the only one left standing is Harry, who is too terrified to do anything but stand there frozen. The blood red, slitted eyes of Voldemort land on Harry, causing the boy to shiver.

**"Crucio!"** The Dark Lord shouts. Harry screams as he falls to the ground, twitching and convulsing on the floor.

"My Lord! Please, spare the boy. Stop this! PLEASE! I beg you, stop!" Bella shrieks, sanity in her eyes once more. His whole body turns to her, releasing Harry from the curse. Narcissa goes to Harry and quietly inquires how much pain he is in.

"Bella. Thisss iss my enemy. You dare try to ssstop me from killing that which hasss plagued me for yearsss? Are you not my mossst loyal? My mossst vicousss? I would think you would enjoy watching our enemy ssscream in pain." He twirls his wand, watching the woman who dared to interrupt his torture session.

~Master, is this the young one that has been tormenting you for years? He smells like you.~ Nagini hisses at Voldemort, causing him to look at Harry again. The boy sits on the floor, still shaking slightly, and cowers in fear as Voldemort glides close to him.

~He smells like me Nagini? How can that be?~

~Well, like those other things smelled like you Master. That's what he smells like.~

~What do you—Wait. Like the diary and locket smelled like?~

~Yes Master, that's what he smells like. I've told you that three times already.~ Nagini hisses the last sentence softly, annoyed that her human hadn't been paying attention to what she was telling him.

"Well well Potter. Ssseemss like you are very preciousss. I can't leave you to run around anymore. I wonder, did he know, did he ever tell you?" The Dark Lord muses as he stares at Harry's scar, seeing it in a different light. _::Hmm….the Potter brat smells like my other Horcruxes, if Nagini is to be believed. Although, I have no reason to doubt my dear familiar. So it seems that I have yet another Horcrux, one that no one knows about. Dumbledore, yes, he may suspect..I will just keep the boy away from him! The boy will look wonderful in my dungeons!::_

"My Lord?" Rodolphus hesitantly asks, wanting to ask what the Dark Lord is thinking about but not wanting to face his **Crucio**.

"Hush, Rod, don't bother our Lord when he is clearly thinking about something important!" Rabastan fiercely whispers, not wanting his brother to get cursed for being an idiot.

"I would listen to your brother Rodolphus. I'm not in the mood to deal with your idiocy today." The Dark Lord remarks casually, still staring at Harry.

Harry sits and allows Voldemort to stare at him, not wanting to move lest that set the madman off. He can see the blood-red eyes narrow at some thought, eyebrows drawing down in confused anger; although, he doesn't really have eyebrows. He is completely hairless on his head. His eyes are a dark blood-red with slitted pupils, like a snake. He has no nose, just two diagonal slits that serve as nostrils where his nose should be. There are no 'lips', per say, on the man, only thin ribbons of slightly less pale skin surrounding his mouth; they are pathetically thin, almost non-existent. _::I wonder if you could feel his lips if you were to kiss him? Bloody hell! Am I seriously thinking about kissing the snake-faced, insane Dark Lord Voldemort!? What the fuck is wrong with my mind? His lips aren't even really there! I bet there isn't enough there to properly kiss. To bite and lick and suck and…FUCK! Stop it Harry! Stop thinking about this! Oh Merlin, he's a Legilimens. He can read my mind! I'm screwed! Hopefully literally too. Damn it! Stop! Well, the Lestrange brothers are quite hot and they didn't seem to mind when I watched them last night, so maybe they would let me join?:: _Harry mentally questions, not paying attention to the fact that the Dark Lord is looking pissed; he was, apparently, reading Harry's mind and he did not like some of what he saw.

"Tell me Narcissssa, how bad were hiss injuriesss lasst night?"

"My Lord? There was a word carved into his back, he had bruising all over, and he had suffered severe blood lose because of the word that was carved into his back. That was all I could find." She hesitantly answers, wondering why her Lord would care so much about the injuries; they were bad yes, but nothing she and Severus couldn't fix—which they did, perfectly.

"Becaussse he hass ssuffered many more injuriesss than the few you found. Who helped you? I know you couldn't have done it without a potionss massster's help." He turns his snake-like eyes to her, causing shivers to race down her spine.

"My Lord, please, I couldn't have done it without his help. Do not harm him, I beg you. Severus was forced to come help me." Narcissa pleads, even though it is supposedly above Malfoys; she doesn't want her best friend to be hurt.

"Ah, sso it wass Sseverusss that helped you. Do not fear, I will not harm him. He hass done me a great sservice by helping young Potter." Voldemort looks at Harry one last time, before leaving the manor the same way he entered—the Dark Lord has some things he needs to do.

"What? Why didn't he kill me? He's wanted me dead since I was one! He even **Crucio**ed me! Why didn't he just AK me and get it over with? Is he just going to play with me before finally killing me?!" Harry questions, freaking out over the fact that the Dark Lord didn't kill him when he had the perfect chance.

"Would you rather he kill you child?" Bella asks rhetorically. "Be thankful that you were not under his wand longer, he was being merciful in letting you free of his curse when he turned to me. He could have continued the curse. Now, who wants breakfast?"

"Bella? Are you serious?" Rod looks at his wife incredulously, thinking her truly insane for acting as if the morning was a normal, every day occurrence.

Harry winces when Rod asks that question, the death of Sirius just too much for him to think about right now. He needs to figure out how his life became this weird circus. The last thing he remembers is sending off a letter to someone who might be able to do something about the crap that Dumblefuck has done and has let be done to him over the years. He just gave the letter to Hedwig and then dragged himself into his cupboard to die in peace. Then, he woke up in a strange bed in a strange place at three in the bloody morning and was wondering around until he accidentally saw the Lestrange brothers having sex; he ran away after having an awkward conversation with the two men. He finally wandered down to the giant dining room and was just sitting there in absolute silence, thinking about what had happened recently. He didn't pay any attention to the time, otherwise he would have been prepared when Narcissa walked into the dining room for breakfast at seven in the morning. Now, he has a Dark Lord that might not want to kill him and a crazy Bellatrix Lestrange that keeps wanting to alternately help and hurt him; not to mention Draco bloody Malfoy wants to be his friend! _::Why does this always happen to me?!::_

"I am completely serious, Rodolphus. I am hungry, so I am going to have breakfast. Anyone who is also hungry may join me. Harry? You were up first. Did you have anything to eat?" Bella asks, concerned for the boy who is much too small for his age.

"What I want to know is did you get any more sleep after…well..you know." Rabastan questions. All those not involved stare at him in curiosity.

"What did you two do this time?" Narcissa narrows her eyes at the mischievous brothers.

"Well…you know that last night we were plotting on different ways to ki—hurt those that have hurt Harry?" At Cissa's nod, Rod continues his explanation. "Well. Er. Bast and I were plotting for several hours, into the early morning, but, erm…I was kind of..rowdy..and we went back to our rooms for some..quality time together. And, well, Harry might have..possibly..kind of..walked in on us…." Rod's voice trails off at the looks he is receiving from the two women.

"You're telling me that Harry walked in on the two of you having sex early this morning? And you didn't think to use any kind of silencing wards or locking charms? Really?! And you call yourselves Death Eaters!" Cissa reprimands the older men.

"I-it was my fault Mrs. Malfoy. I-I woke up and wa-was wondering around the place, even though I didn't know where I was. I-I guess I should have stayed in my room. I was ju-just curious and didn't think. I heard a noise and thought that so-someone could have been in trouble and I-I just rushed in to help them. I-I'm re-really so-so-sorry that I in-intruded on you. I sh-shouldn't have done that. Pl-please, i-it won't happen again." Harry stutters, afraid that they will punish him for what he did. He bows his head, hunches his shoulders, and tries to just make himself as small as possible; he knows that sometimes he wouldn't get as severe a punishment from the Dursleys if he made himself small enough to escape their notice, and he just hopes it works now.

Draco watches what is going on in a curious horror. He has never seen the Gryffindor Golden Boy act like this! He's acting…meek! He seems to be trying to curl into himself. _::What happened in that house? I might be able to guess, but this seems to point at it being worse than I first thought!:: _Draco can't help but feel bad for what Harry had to go through. He wants to help him feel better, but they aren't friends and Harry might not want to be his friend; after all, he did reject his hand in first year.

"Harry. No one is going to hurt you. You heard the Dark Lord, you are precious to him for whatever reason. No one will dare lay a hand on you." Draco says to the trembling boy. He cautiously moves closer to Harry, wanting to help the smaller boy. Harry doesn't seem to notice him moving closer.

"Draco! Don't—" Cissa starts to warn her sometimes idiotic son.

Harry has finally noticed Draco standing really close to him. He snaps his head up to stare at Draco with wide eyes. His magic whips out of his body and lashes Draco across the chest, drawing blood but not much. The blonde boy winces but moves even closer to Harry, whose magic lashes out again and hits Draco in the chest two more times, although with less intensity that the first time.

"Draco!" Cissa cries out in distress for her son. Bella grabs her before she can go to her son.

"I'm fine Mother. Nothing too serious. Stay over there! I'm fine. Besides, we are here to help Harry. Harry, listen to me. It's Draco. I'm not going to hurt you; I want to help. Please, I know you don't really want to hurt me. Let me help, Harry." Draco murmurs quietly so as to not startle Harry.

Harry's emerald gaze rests heavily on Draco, daring him to make a move—Draco dares. He moves to stand just a scant few inches from Harry, who is currently terrified out of his mind—literally. Draco slowly moves his arms, keeping them in Harry's sight, to wrap them around Harry's midsection in a somewhat awkward hug. The raven haired boy stiffens in his arms for several long, tense moments until, finally, the tension drains from Harry. Draco just keeps ahold of Harry as he starts sobbing desperately and clinging to his robes; the blonde rubs up and down Harry's back, but being careful because of the recently healed wounds.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I ju-just—" Harry shakily apologizes as he continues crying.

"Oh hush Harry. It's fine. Cry all you want. I'll still be here. After all, that's what friends are for right?" Draco mutters lowly.

"Y-y-you want to be my friend? Even..even knowing some of the things that happened to me? Even knowing that I'm…impure?" Harry asks, eyes gazing up at Draco with tears shining in their depths.

"Of course Harry. Even though you didn't want to be my friend, I still wanted to be your friend. And I figured if I couldn't be your friend, I would be your nemesis; that way, you would be forced to have you attention on me."

"Oh…. I'm sorry Draco. I never should have denied your friendship. Sometimes I think that I made the biggest mistake of my life that day; not only when I didn't take your hand, but also when I told the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin."

"You argued with the Sorting Hat, which put you into the house of lions? Why did you not want to be in Slytherin?" Severus asks from the doorway, where he heard the tale end of what Harry was saying.

"Oh, well you see sir, I did it because of several reasons. One is that Hagrid and Ron, my two only friends at the time, told me that only Dark Wizards belong in Slytherin and that the Dark Lord came from there; they said all Slytherins are evil. Another reason is that Draco reminded me of Dudley and I didn't want to be stuck in the same house as someone who reminded me of Dudley." Harry answers quietly, not looking at Snape.

"Harry? Would you please tell me why you keep refraining from looking me in the eye?" Severus asks, worried about what this may mean.

"Well sir, I know you are a Legilimens and I don't think you want to see what's in my mind. Plus, you don't like me, so why would you want me to look at you?" Harry rhetorically asks.

"Harry. I won't invade your mind even if you asked. I'm sorry for giving you those horrible lessons during the year, but Dumbledore made me. I had too, and I'm sorry for doing it. I should have fought harder to stop the lessons. And I never said I didn't like you."

"No sir, but you have hinted at it enough that I know you don't like me." Harry meekly counters.

"I'm sorry Harry. I've done some horrid things to you over the years and I hope someday you forgive me. Part of why I've been so terrible to you is what your dad to me during our Hogwarts years. And because..you survived when your mother didn't. I resented you so much for that. I loved Lily like a sister. She was there for me when I needed her, and I deeply regret the day I turned her against me." Severus says in a hoarse voice, almost as if choking back tears.

"You knew my mum, Professor? Could—could you tell me about her someday? Everyone tells me about my dad, but they don't mention my mum much."

"Of course Harry. I will gladly tell you about you mother." Severus gives a small smile to Harry, who is still being hugged by Draco. As Draco rubs Harry's arms to make him feel better, he notices some parts of Harry's skin that feels…slick and bumpy.

"Harry? Why does it feel like there's something on your arm when I don't see anything?" Draco stares down at the shorter boy in his arms.

_ Harry blanches. ::I can__'t tell them! They can't know how bad it its! It's bad enough that Voldemort saw all of what the Dursleys did to me, but I don't want these people to know too! These people who have been so kind to me, but would run in fright if they saw all that has been done to me.::_

"Harry?" Narcissa prompts.

"I…. I don't want you to see. You'll hate me and run away if you see." Harry whispers sadly.

"See what Harry?" Bella asks this time.

"See what the Dursleys have done to me."

"I thought you guys healed all the stuff those Muggles did to him?" Bastan snarls at the fact that Harry might still be in pain.

"They only healed what had just been done to me. They've been hurting me for..many, many years. I've been…hiding it from everyone. My magic does it for me, all I have to do is think about the scars disappearing and they do. They are still there, but you can't see them." Harry explains, not wanting Narcissa and Severus to get in trouble.

"Harry, please, just show us all of what they have done to you." Draco pleads with his new friend.

"Fine. Just..promise you won't run for the hills, please?" Harry's eyes burn with a need to be accepted.

"We won't run Harry. None of us will." Rodolphus answers for everyone.

Harry nods. He closes his eyes for focus. _::Okay magic, I need you to show everyone all of the scars the Dursleys gave me. I used to hide them, but they want to see them. Maybe they can help some of them go away for good.::_ Harry's magic swirls around him, causing Draco to release him and take two steps back. Before their very eyes, all sorts of scars appear on Harry's arms.

"Harry, could you take your shirt off please? It will allow us to see all of your scars." Narcissa hesitantly asks, not wanting Harry to react in a violent manner.

"Okay." His soft voice answers as his shirt goes over his head and onto the floor. The two women gasp and Draco bends over to vomit onto the floor when they see his chest. Right across his pectorals is the word 'whore'. It had to have been carved deeply to leave that kind of scaring. There are also all kinds of other scars littering his chest and stomach. Some are small and some are huge. There is another, equally disturbing scar on his arm. On his left forearm, covering over half of it, is a huge scar that is shiny; this leads everyone to think it was a severe burn.

"I-I saw when your..uncle..did that to you. I watched as he put the hot pan to your skin. I smelt your skin burning. Oh gods, who could do that to a little five year old?!" Bellatrix hysterically cries out. The insanity in her eyes that had been dormant rushes to the front. Before she can do anything crazy, Severus stuns her.

"Severus!" Narcissa reprimands in a firm voice.

"Did anyone else see that?" The potions master questions as he goes over to look in Bella's stunned eyes.

"I did. I saw it earlier too. What is it Sev?" Draco worries for his aunt.

"I don't quite know yet Draco. I can tell that it isn't natural, whatever it is."

"Could—" Harry starts before everyone looks at him once more. "Could it be a spell or something?"

"Maybe. But who would want to spell Bella insane?" Severus wonders out loud.

"Dumbledore. If Bella was insane, then the Dark Lord would have one less follower who could defeat the Order and evade capture." Harry answers Severus's rhetorical question.

"But, if Dumbledore did that…could he have done it to anyone else?" Narcissa asks, clearly concerned for her previously thought-to-be deranged sister.

"He might have Cissa. And that, is terrifying." Severus gravely answers.

—_**HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—HP/TR—**_

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I've been really busy with some personal things. Like the fact that my birth father wants to meet with me after not seeing me for oh, about 15-16 years. I've just been stressed out, not that it's a good excuse. Plus, my Muse abandoned me half way through this chapter. Anyway, you might have noticed that I put Bella/Luna as a pairing—after much deliberation and discussion (with myself and some helpful readers) I decided I liked Bella/Luna over any other pairings with Bella. Hopefully this chapter answered a few of your questions, and maybe made you think of a few more. Next chapter will have Lucius and what he has been doing during this time, and what our beloved Dark Lord has been doing after he left Lestrange Manor. Reviews are precious to me! iThanks for reading darlings!**_

_**~Kistenbabe~ :D **_


End file.
